My Dear Senpai
by AleatoryGirl
Summary: Aya e Mari são duas melhores amigas super normais (sqn). Que ganham uma oportunidade perfeita e indispensável para conquistar seus amados, só que como nada na vida é fácil (e o universo sempre conspira contra elas) haverá alguns obstáculos que terão que superar. (Essa sinopse tá parecendo sinopse de filme que passa na seção da tarde ;-;)


"Olá querido diário, meu nome é Aya, estudo no 2º ano da Raimon. Neste momento estou na detenção, só por ter faltado algumas aulas de Educação Física, mas tive bons motivos, como por exemplo, o fato de não suportar aquela professora que sempre implica comigo."

Que bosta! Eu sinceramente odeio ter que escrever nesta porcaria de diário. Meus pais disseram que eu precisava de uma psicóloga porque, "Você está muito mudada ultimamente, e isto vai lhe fazer bem." ,palavras deles, o que é uma mentira, eles só insistiram nesse negócio de psicóloga porque viram eu jogando Yandere Simulator. Então, ou eu via a psicóloga três vezes por semana, ou escrevia neste diário e só a via de mês em mês. Obviamente escolhi a segunda opção. Na boa, acho que eles é que precisam de uma sessão psicológica.

Enfim, a sala estava silenciosa, a velha rabugenta que era a supervisora estava com cara de quem queria estar bem longe daqui, assim como todos os alunos aqui presentes, alguns olhavam fixamente para o relógio, outros pareciam estar viajando em uma dimensão paralela.

Olhei pela janela e vi o time de Futebol treinar com alguns meninos de outras escolas. Entre eles estava o Aphrodi, ele é tão lindo e fofo. Se eu gosto dele? Claro que eu gosto dele, o cara parece uma menina e ainda assim consegue ser atraente e desejado, ele simplesmente merece um prêmio Nobel. Eu não estou sozinha nessa, metade das garotas dessa escola são perdidamente apaixonadas por ele (ainda não sei se devo ficar alegre por não ser a única, ou lamentar por ter mais concorrência) ou por qualquer outro jogador de um desses times.

Tinha algumas pessoas os observando, a maioria eram garotas prestes a se jogar no meio do campo. Fiquei procurando pessoas conhecida até que vi uma cabeleira preta e tive certeza, era Mari. Ela é minha melhor amiga, e gosta do Fubuki.

Desviei minha atenção para o relógio, e ainda faltava um bom tempo para aquele maldito horário acabar. Será que fazer uma chacina na escola e depois fugir do país pode ser considerado crime?

1584 anos depois... (ok, eu exagerei um pouquinho)

Eu não sabia se aquilo era a hora da saída, ou a libertação dos escravos. Enquanto esperava aquela muvuca de gente passar vi uma cena deprimente, a supervisora estava no meio do povo toda suada (detalhe, além dela ser velha era gorda), estou traumatizada para o resto da minha vida.

Levantei da carteira e fui andando bem devagar, tipo uma lesma, só que mais devagar. Bem que o Aphrodi-senpai-master, mozão das galáxias podia aparecer e me carregar até em casa. Espera um pouco, ali não pode ser ele, né?! (Acho que vou jogar na mega-sena pra ver se eu ganho) Ele não pode me ver assim, eu tô parecendo um zumbi! Oque Que eu faço?! Já sei, vou correr!

Eu corri, corri como jamais corri na minha vida. Tô de brincadeira não, até o Kazemaru ficaria com inveja.

– Compensando as aulas de educação física que você matou? – Uma criatura que atende pelo nome de Mari apareceu na minha frente me assustando.

– Vai assustar o Capeta, sua demonha! – Gritei com vontade de estrangular aquela ser humana.

– Eu te assustei? Me desculpa não foi minha intenção. – Falsidade do caramba.

– Dá pra sentir o seu arrependimento no ar. –Sinta o sarcasmo.

– Eu sou muito má! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! –Algumas pessoas começaram a olhar pra gente.

– Quem eres tu? Não te conheço. – Falei me desaproximando daquela retardada.

– Conhece sim! GENTE ESSA AQUI É MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!!!!!!!!!!! – Todos que estavam naquela rua olharam pra nós

– Vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? – Falei alto o suficiente para eles ouvissem.

Todos voltaram a fazer os vários nadas que eles estavam fazendo. Continuamos o nosso caminho como duas retardadas mentais que somos. Acho que agora entendo o porque da psicóloga.

Despedi-me da Mari(somos vizinhas). Quando entrei em casa percebi uma coisa maravilhosamente maravilhosa! Eu estou sozinha em casa, isso mesmo absolutamente sozinha em casa! É bem raro isso acontecer. Então o que eu faço primeiro? Já sei! Subi rapidamente pro meu quarto e...

– Olá meu amor, senti tanto a sua falta! – Falei acariciando uma almofada que tinha o Aphrodi estampada nela.

Que foi? Todo mundo faz isso, né?! Ok, nem todo mundo faz isso, mas eu não sou todo mundo! Tô pensando aqui comigo, ainda bem que eu nunca tiro as cortinas da janela, tem uma vizinha fofoqueira que se me visse fazendo essas coisas contava pros meus pais e aí eles iam me internar num hospício de uma vez. Eu ainda vou aparecer na casa dela a mandando ir pra baixa da égua. Agora bateu um tédio.

– Ei Aphrodi, o que sugere que eu faça? É verdade, chamar a Mari é uma ótima ideia. É por isso que eu te amo! – Acho que estou meio carente.

Saí pela casa procurando meu celular, ele adora brincar de pique-esconde. Depois de meio século procurando o achei debaixo do sofá, nem me pergunte como isso foi parar aí. Agora só me resta ligar pra ela.

(Ligação on)

 **Mari:** _Alô, quem fala?_

 **Aya:** _A pessoa que você mais ama no mundo!_

 **Mari:** _Mentira, o Fubuki não tem meu número._

 **Aya:** _Ai magoou._

 **Mari:** _Tadinha dela._

 **Aya:** _Verdade!_

 **Mari:** _Quer que eu chame o bombeiro pra você?_

 **Aya:** _Não, chama o Aphrodi, ele é lindo, Diwo, gato..._

 **Mari:** _E pode apagar o fogo no seu habbo!_

 **Aya:** _Ei! Eu não tenho fogo no rabo!_

 **Mari:** _Eu não disse rabo, eu disse habbo. Mas, me responde por que me ligou?_

 **Aya:** _Ah, é mesmo, ia me esquecendo. É que eu tô sozinha em casa, e bem que você podia vir pra cá._

 **Mari:** _Ok eu vou, mas por que não atravessou a rua e me chamou?_

 **Aya:** _Porque sou preguiçosa, e sua casa é muito longe. Então... Até daqui a pouco!_

 _ **Mari:** Sua casa é em frente a minha, mas a gente releva. Até._

(Ligação off)

Agora é esperar aquela serumaninha chegar (rimou!).


End file.
